The Hawke's Flight
by Sasukefan1029
Summary: My Family the Hawkes has had many mages in our bloodline having that we are related to the Amells. What happens when the close bond between the three siblings are tested though the blight and then the violence in Kirkwall that is growing everyday closer to war? Follow me Kashi the older hawke sibling on my flight though my life experience everything though my eyes, the Hawkes eyes
1. Prolog: Father's Memento

I woke up early this morning and rose out of my bed and stretched looking around. I smiled when I saw that my little sister Bethany was sound asleep in her bed that happened to be on the other side of mine. When we where younger we used to share a bed but now that she was a teenager and me in my late teens we had been forced to sleep in different beds. I did not mind much I liked having all the space of my own bed but Beth on the other hand had started having nightmares after her 14th birthday so at night she would push her bed against mine and sleep so her hand or foot was touching me.

I looked at my small little dresser that held both my clothes and Bethany's and sighed. _~I really need to buy us a bigger dresser for our outfit's when I get a chance.~_I thought as I absentmindedly opened the dresser doors and picked out my favorite dress. It was made of a beautiful red silk and went down to my ankles even though I stood four foot nine. I loved this dress so much my mothers cousin Amell had given it to me for my 17th birthday gift and it still fit me even though I was 21 now. I smiled as I slipped the dress on then fished out the matching flats that Father had given me that same year as a gift then walked to my bed and reached for my small stand that held a cup of water my hair brush and a hand mirror.

I bushed my long hair then once I finished brushing it I held up the mirror and smiled into it seeing my pretty face that was framed by flaming red hair, my eyes the color of grass wet with dew. Above all of this what I loved most about my face was my Lyrium blue tattoo that looked something like a butterfly. Once I was happy with my look I stood and walked to Bethany's side of her bed which as you could guess was pushed up against mine. I gently placed a hand on her shoulder and shock her slightly. "Beth, Bethany, little bun bun time go get up." I whispered. Bethany rolled from her side to her back and knocked my hand away with a yawn. "Five more minutes." she slurred in her sleep.

I giggled lightly and turned heading for the door but stopped in the door way and pressed on a small slightly different colored piece of wood. When I removed my hand it popped open to show three hooks that where meant to hold weapons. I smiled and reached in taking my staff that had a small dragon head on the top it was short and meant to look like a cane in case anyone saw me with it. "Ok, bun bun you sleep all you want but Dad already headed out and is waiting for us." I said from the door way.

Once I had said that Bethany jumped out of her bed and ran to the dresser and threw an outfit on which was just a plain old tan dress. She then ran over to me then grabbed her staff. "Lets go then! Father must want to train his staff is gone already." Bethany said now clearly awake and eager. "Yes I know that bun bun now lets go see mother then we will head out." I said with a smile as I led the way down the old wooden hall way of our farm house and out into the kitchen where Mother was busy cooking our lunch even though it was only eight o'clock. I walked into the kitchen and kissed mother on the cheek with a smile and grabbed some of the carrots that she was beginning to chop.

She turned and lightly smacked my hand. "Kashi, you know better then to take food like that." Mother said. I nodded and handed Bethany two of the four carrots I took. "Well we wanted something healthy to eat after training and they looked like the perfect thing sorry mother." I said with my famous half grin half pout. Mother sighed then waved at us to leave." Yeah sure go one your Malcolm is in the woods out back and after your done pick me up some fish from the town ok?" mother said. "Ok sounds like a deal love you mom!" Bethany yelled as she raced out the house after me.

"Hey bun bun slow down!" I yelled with a laugh as Bethany ran ahead then stopped and spun to face me. "Don't call me that you know it was a mistake from when I was five!" Bethany said placing her hands on her hips. "Aww come on now bun bun who else have I got to pick on Carvers off training in Ostagar." I said with a pout making my bottom lip tremble and I wiped at my eye. Bethany walked over to me and put a hand on my shoulder. "Come on now sis -" Bethany started but I jumped her and knocked her to the ground making us tumbled down a slight hill laughing. When we stopped u layed beside her holding her one hand. "I know it was long ago when you did that but I am not going to let it go you should know that by now bun bun." I joked. I smiled and closed my eyes remembering how she got that nickname from me.

It was the day after the twin's fifth birthday Bethany, Carver and I where out in this very woods playing jumping from rock to rock when Bethany spotted a rabbit and ran after it. By the time carver and I had noticed the sun was about to go down and having been around 16 years old at the time I knew some basic magic and light a small fire in my hand to give us light as we searched for our sister. Around an hour later I noticed a small flicked of light from a very small cave and yelled for Carver. Once he got to me we walked to the cave and there was Bethany sitting in the cave surrounded by rabbits and she was holding a baby rabbit and petting it. "well I think the Maker sent those little bunny rabbits to protect you until we found you." I remember saying as I walked in and helped Bethany out of the cave and since she was half asleep she needed the help. "The bun buns kept me warm and awake." I remember Bethany mumbling. I smiled and patted her head "your just a little bun bun your self sis." I remember saying as Carver laughed as I carried Bethany home the rest of the way since she had fallen asleep shortly after we had found her.

Bethany sighed. "Your such a jokester sister, sometimes I really wonder who is older me or you." She said with a smile. I grinned as I opened my eyes and stood brushing the leaves off my dress then helping Bethany up. "Well I am of course! Silly I am also a bit better at ma-" I stopped talking when I felt Bethany freeze be side my practically crushing my hand. I looked at her then followed her line of sight until I saw what had scared her so much. There standing in front of us was a person in full silver armor and a helm to match that all bore the mark of the chantry, it was a templar our worst nightmare. "What where you about to say bitch?" the Templar said in a very harsh voice.

I felt Bethany start shaking so I pulled her behind me and looked at the male templar with narrowed eyes. "I was saying I was also a bit better at making meals then you." I said in a low but cam voice. I had dealt with the templars around here before some even knew what I was but they where kind and did not care but this man he was different I had never heard his voice before which meant he was either new or passing though Lothering. "Is that true? You there girl is this true?" The templar asked Bethany and that made her shaking worse and his voice seemed more enraged. _~Does she know this templar?~_I thought but pushed it away trying to focus on what was happening. "Is there trouble here good templar?" A male voice came from behind us and I felt Bethany relax.

Both Bethany and I stood still as a man walked in front of us to face the templar. "And who might you be?" The templar asked. "I am these girl's father and I suggest you let us be on our way now." Malcolm said as he pushed both me and Bethany away towards the deeper part of the woods. The templar let us go but as I glance over my shoulder I saw him glare at us though his helm as he walked away. "Father who was that man?" I asked once we where a good distance from where we had the run in. "A new templar been here since Beth and Carver where 14." Father said and I snapped my head to look at Bethany who was curled up in a ball her face hidden against her knees.

I looked at her then to father "I think training should be held off for today." I said as looked back at Bethany. "Yes, your right I will go to town and buy some food for later you take care of Beth." Father said and walked away using his staff as a walking stick like he had showed us to do. I placed a hand on Bethany's shoulder only to have her scream and push me away baking me fall flat on my butt. I stood and walked back to her. "Bethany tell me what happened, your really shook up." I said calmly as I lifted her head to look at me. Her eyes where wild with fear and I froze this was the look she had when she had those nightmares since she was…14. That's when everything fell into place for me.

"Bethany that templar hurt you didn't he? Tell me Bethany I need to know!" I said my voice urgent. Bethany nodded and looked at me her face streaked with tears, her eyes puffy and cheeks flushed. "Yes, when I was 14 I went into town by myself to get something for mother. You where sleeping and Carver was helping papa in the field so I went alone and as soon as I entered town I could tell something was off. I did into pay any mind to it though and went to the shops and got the food and sowing stuff mother asked for I was headed home when,… when." Bethany stopped bursting out in tears again. "What happened Bethany tell me big sis will help make you feel safe again." I whispered as I hugged my little sister trying to comfort her.

"That man, that monster of a templar jumped me and forced me in to a shed where he tried to hurt me. He started ripping at my dress and hitting my arms every time I tried to punch him or push him off. Then everything went black and when I came two he was passed out next to me I did not know what to do so I jumped up and grabbed a cloak that was hanging from a hook and put it on seeing that my dress was tore to pieces I ran all the way here I never told anyone. I know I should of but I didn't I thought, I thought he would leave and it would be back to normal but today made me think of it all over again." Bethany said crying so much I thought she was going to die from water loss.

I hugged her and patted her head then started humming a random tune I remembered. "so that's why your have had so many nightmares since then. Bun bun you should of told us we would of helped you forget it." I said softly. Bethany sobbed but nodded "I know it was just to scary." She said though sobs. "It's ok now, your safe here with us. Now lets go home and get you cleaned up ok?" I said in a cheerful voice. Bethany nodded and with that I led her home and down the hall to the wash room. "I have to talk to mom you clean up bun bun." I said and ran down the hall once I heard her lock the door. I told our mother about that happened and she looked as shocked as I felt. "Where's your father?" Mother asked after noticing he was still not home.

"He said he was going to town, once Bethany cleans up we will go get him." I said as I heard Beth walk down the hall and out to us and then with a nod me and Bethany walked out the house and towards the town market. As we walked down the road I noticed a large crowd of people and Bethany and I pushed our way to the front to see a roasted templar the same one from before. I froze and looked at my younger sister, she squeezed my hand as we both picked up on the traces of our fathers magic. "We need to find him now." I whispered as we pushed though the crowd and headed down the road towards out Fathers favorite river bed that had a small bridge large enough that one person could it under.

As we got closer to the river I started seeing small pools of blood so I quickened my steps until we reached the river and walked to the bridge which a man was laying under. I walked under the bridge and gashed there layed our father covered in blood from a wound in his left abdomen. "Girls you came good I have something… to tell you before… I go so listen well. Magic is made to serve man not enslave them. So my two beautiful girls remember this if nothing else My magic served that which was best in me, not that which was most base. Your magic should and I am sure will serve that which is most base in you, not that which is most base." Father said as his breaths came sallower and sallower until he had stopped breathing. Since neither Bethany or myself knew healing magic besides the basics we could not do anything to try and heal him but we did take his works to heart and never forgot them.


	2. Fleeing Lothering

Three years have past since father's death and we are still grieving, I had to write Carver and tell him which was not easy. How are you suppose to tell your brother who is off in the army under the king that his father died and that Carver had to keep up his work and that the family was safe? The week following from when I sent the letter a messenger came to our house and handed Bethany a note. "Sister! It's from Carver he wrote back." Bethany said as she ran out into our field where I was watering the crops.

"Lets go inside and I will read it aloud so everyone can hear." I said as I took the letter and walked into the house then sat on the three person couch we had. Bethany sat on my left and our mother on my right I opened the letter and begin to read. "Sisters and Mother, I am sorry to hear about father's passing he was a great man even for a apostate mage. I know I must keep strong for the King, but I must confess I am scared in a week from when this is wrote on we will fight against the army of Darkspawn that are marching toward Ostagar. The king hopes to stop them here we some wardens in our ranks and ever since they came the king is getting more and more excited about the battle. See you when it's all over here, Carver Hawke." When I finished reading his letter I stood and spun to face my family.

"We need to get some cloths, Potions, food, and a map packed not a lot but enough that if something happens we are ready." I said as I walked to the room Bethany and I shared and got a small pack and put some outfits and potions into it. Not soon after I finished packing my mabari war hound walked in and sat at my feet looking at me. I smiled and petted his head. "What should we do about this Nura?" I asked my big grey hound who just barked and tilted his head. I smiled then turned picking up my fathers staff that had a lady carved into the top in gold and walked to the others. "We all set and ready in case anything happens?" I asked. "Yes sister but I hope we can stay here." Bethany said from the couch where she sat with her staff on her lap and her bag next to her.

A week later and we got word that Ostagar was over run that the king had died and that everyone who had been there died. But the next night there was a knock at our door. I walked to the door and looked thought the small hole to see the familiar dark hair of Carver. I opened the door to see Carver standing there his face pale and panicked. "Carver your back." I said in a low voice not wanting to wake Mother or Bethany. "Yes, I am fine but everyone else is dead we need to leave now Kashi they are headed this way go get Bethany I will wake mother." Carver said in a rushed voice.

I nodded grabbed both my pack and Bethany's then woke up Nura put Bethany's pack on his back making sure the straps where under his legs then ran to our room. I walked to her bead and shock her rougher then I usually do but she woke up right away. "Whats wrong sister you seem panicked." Bethany asked but I shock my head. "Bun bun it's time for us to leave Carvers here with news grab your staff we are leaving as soon as mother is ready." I said as I grabbed fathers staff that was now mine and headed for the door followed by Bethany and Nura.

When I reached the door that led outside Mother and Carver where there waiting. "Lets go we need to hurry!" Carver said as she opened the door and we all ran out leaving the door open. I looked at the sky and saw that the sun was rising I then lowered my gaze to behind us the Darkspawn where on our heels I picked up speed and ran ahead of everyone. "We need to hurry they are right behind us to the valley!" I yelled. We ran until we reached the valley then had to stop and take a brake I knew mother was old and could not keep up with us.

As we waited in the middle of the valley that lead toward the wilds I stood in front of mother with Carver on one side and Bethany on the other. Just when mother was able to run again the Darkspawn reached us I tapped Bethany's shoulder telling her it was ok to use magic. Bethany launched a fireball and blocked the Darkspawn off. We ran a little bit but then Darkspawn came from both sides Bethany and I stood back to back. Bethany shot Fire spells where as I fired Ice spells at the monsters. Carver ran from one side to the other attacking them with his long sword until they where all dead. Then we walked up a hill and Bethany made us stop.

"where are we going anyway?" Bethany asked looking from me to mother. "We can go to Kirkwall." Mother said earning shocked looks from me and beth. "Mother where are a lot of templars in Kirkwall I don't think that's wise." I said looking around making sure we where not attacked. "but we have family there and an estate." Mother said and with a sigh from beth and I we headed off that way. As we headed down the path we met Avilene and her husband Ser Wesley a templar and after fighting a few more Darkspawn we reached a plateau where we all rested.

That is until the ground started shaking and then a monstrous Ogre ran up from the opposite side of the plateau and ran straight in front of mother then stopped. Bethany looked at me then to the beast. "maker give me strength!" Bethany yelled as she unleashed a fire storm spell hitting the beast and making it roar then turn on her. "Bethany no! Run!" I screamed as me and Carver ran to stop the ogre but it was to late the beast had already swatted Bethany against a rock with it's giant fist. I stopped frozen in my traces my green eyes light with race I rounded on the beast and hit it with a blizzard spell making it slow down enough for carver to run under it and put two deep cuts in both it's legs.

The ogre roared and swung at carver but I was two fast having it's movements slowed by my spell I screamed at the beast and lunched my finishing blow a Lighting bolt shot from my staff and hit the ogre square in the face. It fell backward and layed there limp I walked over jumped on it's chest and shot one last lighting bolt in it's skull. The I jumped down and ran to Bethany and Mother, Mother was on her knees with beth's head resting on her legs. "Sweetheart the battles over were fine wake up." Mother said and I frowned. "Mother she's gone, that beast took her from us." I said in a low but harsh voice.

After saying our good byes to Bethany and fighting a few more Darkspawn a dragon flew down and saved us from a huge hoard then the dragon turned into Flemeth the witch of the wilds she agreed to help us but only if we took a amulet to a shrine at the top of a mountain outside of Kirkwall. I agreed with out a moment to think and soon Flemeth had helped us reach Gwarn where we took ship to Kirkwall.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

* * *

I awoke early the next day and shakily got to my legs the ships rocking on the water made walking hard but I somehow managed to get to the top deck. I walked to the very front of the ship and leaned on the railing as I looked at the sky. Soon I saw the site that made me shiver the rocky peeks that held golden statues of slaves that had their faces cupped in there hands chains holding them to the rocks. I turned so my back was against the railing and smiled as my hair blew in the sea breeze.

About ten minutes later Carver came up from the lower decks with Aveline. "So this is what the slaves that tevinter used to bring here saw. The gallows." Aveline said solemnly as she walked to stand beside me her hands on the railing looking at the rocky peeks. I nodded as I looked over my shoulder at the disturbing statues again then with a shiver I looked back I front of me to see Carver standing there glaring at me. I raised an eyebrow and looked down at my outfit that looked like the standard farmers dress then back up at him. "What is it carver?" I asked with a sigh as I looked at his army outfit that consisted of a white shirt and dark brown long pants.

"You sister, your what it is! You are to blame for all this." Carver said his hate for mages coming out clearly in his stern voice. "And just how is that my dear loving brother?" I asked in a calm loving tone. "You led us to the wilds, you led us to the spot where Bethany died it's all your fault." Carver said as he pushed me against the railing so much so that I heard it creek. "Oh come now Carver you're the one that ran home and told us to run, I took charge of our retreat that is true but only because you needed to guard mother and I thought you could protect Beth as well, But now I have came to understand you cant protect anyone!" I said my voice boarding humor and anger.

Caver clearly did not want to hear what I said because he pushed me harder into the railing until I fell backwards over it. Thankfully I had trained with Carver when we where younger and I had become quite nimble and I used this now to flip in the air and grab the side of the ship before I hit the water. "Carver what in the makers name did you do!" I heard mother scream and soon I saw her head peeking over the railing and down at me. "Aveline throw down a rope I kind of need help." I yelled up to them. I looked over my shoulder and saw the dock getting closer and then looked back up to where I heard feet scuffling over the deck. "Hum might want to hurry or I might be dead soon." I joked in a shaky voice. From where I hung on to the ship I would be crushed when it docked my eyes grew wild with panic when I felt my arms going numb.

I looked back up when I hear feet running towards me but I did not see anyone yet so I looked back towards the dock to see it was about a foot away from the ship. Just as the ship was about to reach the dock a rope was tossed down and I jumped grabbing the rope and pulling myself up to the deck and then layed on my back my breathing fast and heavy. I looked at mother and Aveline with a smile as they helped me stand and mother handed me my staff, as I stood I saw Carver standing at the ramp that we would use to get off the ship.

I walked over as the ship docked and put my hand on his shoulder making him look at me with a glare. I looked at his face to see he had a black eye and I could not stop myself from laughing, I pushed past him and onto the dock then stopped waiting for the other I turned and looked at my brother again. "Where did that come from oh loving brother of mine?" I asked jokingly as I pointed to his black eye. "Oh I gave him that little gift for trying to push you over board." Aveline said as she walked to my side and put her hand on my shoulder. "Yes that was a bit to close from my liking." I said placing a hand under my chin as if I was in deep thought, but then I smiled and walked ahead toward a crowd of people that where being held back by a city guard.

"What's going on here?" I asked as we pushed our way to the guard. "Back to the crowd you lot an't no more getting into the city." The guard said as he rose his hand to us. "But we have family we must get though!" Mother said making the guard sigh. "Well it an't my say to who gets though go talk to the guard caption in the square." The guard said. I smiled kindly and walked past him making sure my small group was following we walked to the square and toward a man who I took to be the caption talking well more like arguing with a group of men who where armed and looked like they where ready to attack.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

* * *

We walked over to them carefully until we stood before the guard I shifted my weight so that I stood with all my weight on one leg with my hand on my hip. I smiled down at Nura and petted his head as he sat beside me. "You there! Why are you here? I already told your kind the city is full." the guard said looking at us. "Oh surely there's room for us pretty people?" I joked batting my eyelashes at the guard. "No there's no more room now just wait and we can get you a ship back to Ferelden." the guard said with a scowl. "Oh maker not another ship! Please we have family here." I said. "Yeah that's right our uncle Gamlen lives here, our family owns an estate." Carver said placing a hand on my shoulder.

Nura growled at Carver making him back off and remove his hand from my shoulder. I lowered my hand to rest on the dogs head as the guard thought about what we said. "Gamlen I know that name, but the one I know could not rub to coppers together." he said and my face lit up. "What your letting them in? They just got here he have been stuck here for three whole days!" the leader of the group of men said as he unsheathed his weapon only to have an arrow fly though his head and him fall to the ground dead soon three more arrows came flying from out of thin air and killed three of this followers. "Carver protect mother! Nura help Carver, Aveline your with me!" I yelled quickly giving orders and once everyone was in there places the real fun began.

I unhooked my staff from my back and stood with it in hand as I looked around I counted around 10 men all heavily armed some with bows others with swords and shields. I looked at Nura and smiled then with my hand I put up two fingers pointed at the two archers then to him and took my hand put all my fingers out and flicked it to the men. Nura flicked his ear and ran behind the first man using the shadows as cover he jumped bit the mans ribs and pulled him back into the shadow killing him before he could alert the other. Nura then ran to the other archer and did the same to him then dashed back to my mother where he stood covered in blood.

I narrowed my eyes at the eight remaining men and held my staff up in the air then when the tip was starting to get covered with ice I turned it to where three men where running to attack Aveline who was fighting with the guard. A huge chunk of ice came out of the staff and flew hitting the men and then shattered killing them. I turned as three arrows flew and killed three of the now six remaining men. I looked towards where the arrows came from only to see someone with long black hair as they disappeared. "Kashi!" Carver yelled as he ran towards me and beheaded the rouge who had popped up behind me covering me in the guys blood. I glared at my brother but did not dare say anything at this time.

"Aveline, Carver, Nura back to back with me!" I ordered as the remaining three men circled around us. I held up my staff and soon storm clouds formed overhead and then I slammed my staff to the ground with me doing this the clouds unleashed hail freezing the men. Aveline ran and beheaded one after ramming him with her shield, Nura howled and rammed the second making him fall to the ground where she then tore at his chest killing him. Carver beheaded the last man then turned and looked to me. "Well done everyone now lets see about getting in this blasted city." I said with a smile as I led us back to the guard our weapons still in our hands.

"well I'll be, you all are quite skilled I will see if I can find your uncle but I can make no promises." The guard caption said as he turned and walked away into the city. I smiled as I walked up the steps to where the guard had gone and sat leading against a bird like statue. Mother walked to the corner and sat against it with Nura right beside her. "Carver did you have to cover me in thug blood?" I asked from where I sat. Carver scuffed as he leaded against the wall near mother.

"Well if you where not spacing during battle it would not of happened. I know you Kashi you can fight better then that what had you so distracted?" Carver asked as Aveline joined our group and sad beside me. "These arrows right?" Aveline asked as she help up a sleek black arrow that had a navy blue feathers on the end and a matching arrow head. "Yes that arrow I caught a glimpse of the person who shot them, it was someone with long black hair." I said taking the arrow and holding it up to the light. "The person was over there." I said pointing to the open space at the top of the arc that was between the two huge bird statues.

"Well they helped us so they must be on our side." Mother said with a sigh. "Yes, but it just makes me wonder who it was. Someone with long black hair and who has these arrows." I said rolling the arrow in between my fingers looking it over. ~This blue it seems familiar, but I can remember where I have seen it before, someone from Lothering maybe? No hmm~ I thought as I sat the only one awake in my group. Nura was curled up at mothers side with Carver on the other side his arm over mothers shoulders keeping her warm. I then saw Aveline sleeping on the other side of the statue I was leaning against her shield over her and her sword by her side. With a long sigh I unhooked my staff and crossed my legs putting the staff in between them and letting it rest along side my head my arms crossed over the staff soon I was out for the light.


End file.
